Ariel
How Ariel joined the Tourney Ariel first appears in The Little Mermaid, in which she is shown as being adventurous and curious about the world of humans, a fascination which angers her father, as merfolk are not allowed to make contact with the human world. She and Flounder go in search of human objects, which they take to a seagull named Scuttle for appraisal. Ariel falls in love with a human prince named Prince Eric after saving him from drowning, and visits the sea witch, Ursula, who agrees to turn her into a human in exchange for her voice. Ariel must make Prince Eric fall in love with her and romantically kiss her within three days, lest she belong to Ursula forever. Classic Mode Intro Movie Years ago, a mermaid was fascinated by the wonders of the human race. She sought to join them, live among them. That mermaid, was Ariel. Having finally attained her goal of being human, she travelled the world outside the sea, reaching Japan. She had taken the likings to singing, and dancing, and now, she must soon take up a new thing, honor, righteousness, love and justice. A tradition held by the Naoe clan." As narrated (by Lee Everest in English, Banjo Ginga in Japanese) with Japanese words scrolling up. We cut to a scene of a generic Samurai Warrior strong officer sparring with a now human Ariel. He was using a bamboo staff while she was using a bamboo sword. They exchanged hititng their weapons until the generic was pointing his weapon at her, "Give up?" he says. Ariel looked and saw her wepaon had hit the officer in the stomach, "Well, you lose, you're dead." The red haired girl giggled. Then, Kanetsugu came out, "Kagetsuna." This generic was Kagetsuna Naoe, the man who took Kanetsugu under his wing. The young man looked at Ariel's figure, "You're even more attractive than with the" Kanetsugu starts but she finishes, "Fin? That's how I wanted to be." Kagetsuna put his wepaon away and said, "Let's hope you get the hang of it, love and honor for battle." Kanetsugu crossed his arms, "I did come to you, and ask to teach how to defend myself." Ariel rubbed her hair. Kanetsugu's messenger arrived, "Sir! The Oda are advancing and we require your services!" "Time to put your skills to the test!" The young man patted Ariel's shoulder. "Okay, can you get me a real weapon?" Character Select Screen Animation Mermaid Form When highlighted Twirls around. After the announcer calls her name Ariel jumps up and lands near the camera saying "He's very handsome, isn't he?". Human Form When highlighted Stands with her hands on her hips. After the announcer calls her name Ariel caresses her hair and looks at the zooming camera and says "He's very handsome, isn't he?". Special Attacks Mermaid Form Splash Wave (Neutral) Ariel flicks her tail, sending a light wave of water at her opponent. If it hits, the opponent is wash away and damaged. Spiral Wave (Side) Ariel spins forward and attacks at will. Fish Jump *Up) Ariel jumps up while swinging her tail up. Dramatic Spin (Down) Ariel reaches her hand out. If she connects, she grabs the right hand, then swings her, making the opponent spin with damage, then be dizzied for 4 seconds. The Playful (Hyper Smash) Ariel jumps forward. If she touches her opponent, Ariel slaps the opponent 3 times, then jumps up and whips her tail on the face 11 times, then does a shoulder ram, knocking her opponent away. She then says, "That was fun!" Tidal Wave (Final Smash) Ariel hears rumbling and says "Oh, this is just great." then a 30 ft tidal wave splashes across the stage, damaging and washing up opponents. The wave dissipates after 8 seconds then Ariel says "How about that?!" Human Form Neutral special Ariel's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Tough luck!" during all of them. Side special Ariel's side special move is variable, and she will say "Return!" during all of them. Up special Ariel's up special move is variable, and she will say "Balba!" during all of them. Down special Ariel's down special move is variable, and she will say "I've got you!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Ariel's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "You're gonna love this!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes end with Ariel saying "What a beautiful way to go!". Final Smash Ariel's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Let's make the most of it!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes end with Ariel saying "What a beautiful way to go!". Imitative Powers (Human Form Only) In Ariel's human form, she can imitate 66 characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Zhao Yun *Ma Chao *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Wei Yan *Xiahou Dun *Xu Huang *Xingcai *Bao Sanniang *Zhou Yu (if unlocked) *Sun Shangxiang (if unlocked) *Lu Meng *Gan Ning (if unlocked) *Liu Shan *Lu Su *Deng Ai *Xiahou Ba *Wen Yang *Sima Zhao *Yukimura *Keiji *Toshiie (if unlocked) *Masanori *Kunoichi *Hideyoshi *Kiyomasa *Ujiyasu (if unlocked) *Motonari (if unlocked) *Kanetsugu *Mitsunari *Kenshin (if unlocked) *Shingen *Ranmaru *Pang De (if unlocked) *Jiang Wei *Xu Shu *Mitsuhide *Magoichi *Masamune (if unlocked) *Kanbei (if unlocked) *Jotaro *Joseph *Polnareff *Kakyoin (if unlocked) *Avdol (if unlocked) *Hol Horse (She will be able to summon the Emperor gun in this fighting style) *N'Dool (if unlocked) *Vanilla Ice *Mariah *Anubis Chaka *Anubis Polnareff (if unlocked) *Captain America *Taskmaster (if unlocked) *Thor *Bishop *Forge *X-23 *Wolverine *Cyclops *Iron Man *Deathstroke (if unlocked) *Catwoman *Wonder Woman *Ares *Starman *Batman *Pang Tong *Hanbei *Zhou Tai *Ma Dai *Guan Xing *Guan Suo *Guan Ping *Musashi *Jia Xu *Ryo *Kento *Sage *Cye *Ichigo *Rukia *Yachiru *Ikkaku *Yumichika *Byakuya *Hanataro *Shunsui Bonus Costumes In her mermaid form, Ariel doesn't hold possession of any Bonus Costumes; though she holds possession of three Bonus Costumes in her human form. Pinkdressariel.jpg|Pink Dress ARIEL BLUE.jpg|Peasant Dress Ariel SeaFoam.jpg|Glitter Dress Pink Dress Ariel's first Bonus Costume, in her human form, is her pink dress. The player can unlock it by completing Classic Mode with Ariel, regardless of her form. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Get wild with Ariel's pink dress!". Then, highlight Ariel, press ZL, and then press Minus. Peasant Dress Ariel's second Bonus Costume, in her human form, is her peasant dress. The player can unlock it by using Ariel with the Style of Ma Chao and successfully executing his Final Smash with Ariel 16 times; though this requires the player to use Ariel's human form. After the sixteenth successful Final Smash execution, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You won't be seeing only fish underwater, because you just unlocked Ariel's peasant dress!". Then, highlight Ariel, press ZL, and then press Minus twice. Glitter Dress Ariel's third Bonus Costume, in her human form, is her glittery dress. The player can unlock it by winning ten Versus Mode matches with Ariel, whether the player uses her human form or her mermaid form. After the tenth Versus Mode victory of Ariel, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You just unlocked Ariel's glittery dress! It's so shiny!". Then, highlight Ariel, press ZL, and then press Minus three times. Victory Animations Mermaid Form #Ariel swimps up and says "One day, I'll be human.". #*Ariel swims up and says "I prever human love over mermaid love.". (Kanetsugu victories only) #Ariel fixes her hair then blows a kiss saying "How about we be friends next time?". #*Ariel fixes her hair then blows a kiss saying "Now just calm down.". (Masanori victories only) #*Ariel fixes her hair then blows a kiss saying "You're so handsome, not as handsome as Eric though.". (Kiyomasa victories only) #Ariel claps her hands then embraces her tail with "Let's do it again sometime.". #*Ariel claps her hands then embraces her tail with "That was a dodgy way to go!" (Kunoichi victories only) Human Form #Variable. She will say "Thanks for the good time.". #Variable. She will say "Well, good day to you." during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "I guess don't forget, I love you." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Mermaid Form Ariel jumps out of unseen water and says "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?". Human Form Ariel's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" during all of them. Special Quotes All of these quotes can be said in both human and mermaid forms. *If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again... (When fighting Reshiram, Devil Jin, or Mario) *I couldn't possibly! No! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (When fighting Zekrom, Devil Kazuya, or Bowser) *I want to be human, and stay that way. (When fighting Jin) *I don't know what righteousness is, but I know of love. (When fighting Kanetsugu) *Fish are what normally cats eat, but I'm different. (When fighting Shingen) *Can you play something for me? (When fighting Cai Wenji) *I could learn something from you, Master Ding Feng. (When fighting Ding Feng) *Could you not be rude all the time? (When fighting Masanori) *Whoa, you're fast! (When fighting Kunoichi) *Never played this kemari before. (When fighting Yoshimoto) *Come on, would I do anything like that? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *You are no better than Ursula, Nobunaga! (When fighting Nobunaga) *Hope I don't catch a cold. (When fighting Guo Huai) *Could you lend me a dress, Madame? (When fighting Lianshi) *Let me help you with your training. (When fighting Xu Huang) *Three weapons against princess? I'm up to that! (When fighting Toshiie) *And with two legs ready to dance! (When fighting Ares) *Mr. Shin Kamiya, merfolk are not devils. (When fighting Shin) *That's almost funny... Coming out with one eye! (When fighting Muno) *Those flowers are so adorable. (When fighting Foofa) *Maybe you should quit living in the forest and live in the public eyes. (When fighting Brobee) *A friendly dragon? (When fighting Toodee) *Wow! Who made you? (When fighting Plex) *I'd love to read a book with you. (When fighting Uniqua P.) *It's like hunting for human treasures! (When fighting Super Why) *Uh.. You're wrong. I'm Triton's daughter, Ariel, not Little Red Riding Hood. (When fighting Hannah) *A mermaid's tail into legs? (When fighting Alisa) *There's plenty of life me yet. (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Ariel is among the few imitation fighters that have a special victory quote. *There are many characters with a special quote to be said to Reshiram and Zekrom, but Ariel is among the few characters who have two quotes to be said to one another; in Ariel's case, she says "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again..." when against Reshiram, and she says "I couldn't possibly! No! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" when against Zekrom. Ursula also has this trait. *Ariel's default form on the character select screen is her mermaid form, but it can be changed back at any time to her human form. To switch to Ariel's human form, players have to highlight Ariel and press the ZL button. To switch back to her mermaid form, players have to press the ZR button when her human form is highlighted. *While she is human in her Classic Mode opening, Ariel is mermaid in Kanetsugu's opening. *When highlighting either Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Gundam GP02, 7th Gundam, Gyan, Gouf, Gelgoog Ridden Colors, Byarlant, Gundam MK-II Titans, Geara Doga Rezin Colors, Queen Mansa, Neue Ziel, Psyco Gundam, or Geara Zulu Angelo Use, pressing the R button will cause Ariel to take over the mobile suit, and pressing the R button again will cause that mobile suit to switch back to it's default pilot unless one of the aforementioned mobile suits have another Disney Princess piloting it, then the R button has to be pressed multiple times. **For every mobile suit that Ariel takes over, the announcer still says the name of the mobile suit, but all of their quotes said by their default pilots will be replaced by the quotes said by Ariel in both her mermaid and human forms, whether they are original quotes or not. This is true for the other Disney Princesses, and the R button still has to be pressed in order for the various Disney Princesses to take over the mobile suits. *The rival of Ariel happens to be Kanetsugu. Likewise, her second rival is Masamune Date. Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume